<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panic! At The School Disco by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518144">Panic! At The School Disco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000s, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, School Dances, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, emoboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Adam are at a school disco but it's totaly boring so they decide to have fun all by themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panic! At The School Disco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugggh this disco is so fooking boring they keep playing the same old songs, "Dom grumbled as Adam stood next to him holding a cup of watered down punch the boys were attending a secondary school disco but neither of them were haveing any fun the dj kept playing the same boring pop songs and refused to play any of their suggestions. </p><p>Dom kicked the floor in annoyance he thought this disco would be fun so he and Adam got all dressed up in their best band t-shirts and skinny jeans. "We should have never came we should just go home," Dom huffed as he hung his head.  </p><p>"Hey why dont we make our own fun," Adam said with a smile as he pulled out his ipod and headphones. Dom looked up at him and smiled "your right we can have fun all by ourselves".</p><p> Adam turned on one of their faviorite songs and handed Dom an earbud while he put in the other one. Dom gently wraped his arm around Adam's waist and pulled him in closer causing the curly haired boy to blush "what are you doing man people are wacthing," he whispered "fook what they think I want to dance with you," Dom said with a flirty smile as he slowly began to sway to the music. </p><p>Adam in return got closer to Dom and gave him a peck on the lips as they danced but he quickly drew back in embarrassment "I am so sorry it was accident I didnt mean to," Adam said with a flustred blush on his face Dom smiled and returned the kiss deepening it. </p><p>In that one moment it seemed like all was right with the world Dom felt like everyone in the gym had faded away it was just him and Adam together dancing side by side.</p><p> Dom's heart beat out of his chest and his stomach felt like it was doing backflips he never wanted this moment with Adam to end he wanted to kiss the other boy's soft lips for an eternity for once in his life Dom felt like he was truly in love. </p><p>Adam closed his eyes and kissed Dom harder he too felt like nothing else mattered, secretly he had been in love with Dom for a long time and was just to embarrsed to confess his true feelings. </p><p>Suddenly Adam felt someone tap him on the shoulder he reluctantly broke the kiss with Dom and looked up to see the whole school and the chaperone staring at two of them with shocked faces. 

"You know the rules no making out on the dance floor you two are hereby banned from this school disco," the chaperone shouted as she kicked the boys out of the gym and into the pitch black night. </p><p>"Fook you and your stupid disco", Dom yelled back as he fliped off the chaperone and aggressively kissed Adam in defiance. 

Adam kissed back and held up his middle finger "this was so fooking worth getting kicked out," Dom said as he grabed Adam by the hand "why dont we get outta here," Dom laughed as they quietly left school grounds together both head over heels in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>